parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco the Womble and Friends
Disney and Sega's TV Series spoof of TV Series with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Cast: *Thomas - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Edward - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Henry - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Gordon - Mighty Mouse *James - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Percy - Wellington (The Wombles) *Toby - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Bertie - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Terence - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Sir Topham Hatt - Professor (Super Magentic Neo) *Lady Hatt - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Coaches - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Troublesome Trucks - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Annie and Clarabel - Anna & Elsa (Frozen) *Henrietta - Sally (The Cat in the Hat) *Duck - Pingu *Donald and Douglas - Ernest and Stevie (Comedy Inc.) *Bill and Ben - Justin and Squidgy (Justin Time) *Diesel - Air Toad Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Daisy - Lola (Shark Tale) *BoCo - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Harold - Orville (The Rescuers) *Trevor - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Mavis - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Oliver - Woody Woodpecker *Toad - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bulgy - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Skarloey - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rheneas - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Sir Handel - Igor (Count Duckula) *Peter Sam - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Rusty - Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar) *The Chinese Dragon - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Duncan - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Stepney - Oh (Home) *George - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Caroline - Ella the Elephant *Diesel 10 - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Emily - Nellie the Elephant *Lady - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Splatter and Dodge - D'Compose and Tendril (Inhumanoids) *Owl - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Arry and Bert - Stiletto and Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Cranky - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *City of Truro - Nigel (Rio) *Salty - Paddington Bear *Reg - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Stanley - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rosie - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Molly - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Timothy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bash - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Dash - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Ferdinand - Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Marion - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Connor - Spongebob Squarepants *Caitlin - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Luke - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Den - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Dart - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Paxton - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Norman - Olaf (Frozen) *Sidney - Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Smudger - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Belle - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Victor - Bungo (The Wombles) *Elizabeth - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Millie - Young Faline (Bambi) *Ashima - Yin (Yin Yang Yo) *Vinnie - Dr. Ivo Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Raul - Jośe Carioca (The Three Caballeros/Saludos Amigos) *Frieda - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Axel - Hunter (Storks) *Gina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Étienne - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Carlos - Donkey (Shrek) *Ivan - Harry the Hare (Meet the Feebles) *Rajiv - E.B. (Hop) *Yong Bao - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Shane - Genie (Aladdin) *The Flying Scotsman - Hank (Finding Dory) *Rex - Alfred (Johnson and Friends) *Bert - Shaun the Sheep *Mike - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) Scenes: *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 1: Intro and Orinoco Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 2: The Great Gonzo Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 3: Kitty Katswell (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 4: Wellington's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 5: Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 6: Baron Greenback (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 7: Mighty Mouse Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 8: Kermit the Frog in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 9: Wellington Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 10: Orinoco's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 11: Come Out, Hudson Horstachio! (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 12: Hudson Horstachio to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 13: Trouble in the Cottage (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 14: Hudson Haristachio's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 15: Sam the Eagle (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 16: Orinoco Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 17: Orinoco's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 18: Sir Professor Hatt (Sing-Along Song) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 19: Heroes (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 20: One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 21: Nellie's New Bugs (Michael Angelis-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 22: Orinoco and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 23: Professor Z Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 24: Paddington Bear's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 25: A Close Shave for Pingu (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 26: The World's Strongest Children (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 27: There's No One Quite Like Nellie the Elephant *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 28: Kermit the Splendid Green Frog *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 29: Charlie B. Barkin Stands By (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 30: The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 31: Orinoco Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 32: Kermit the Frog Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 33: Randall Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 34: Kermit Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 35: Admiral DeGill the Goldfish (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 36: Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 37: Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 38: The Runaway (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 39: Orinoco and Larry the Lamb's Great Race (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 40: Wellington Runs Away (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 41: Larry the Lamb's Chase (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 42: Wellington Proves A Point (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 43: The Characterseasel (George Carlin *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 44: The Great Gonzo's Exploit (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 45: The Deputation (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 46: Orinoco and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 47: A Scarf for Wellington (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 48: Orinoco and Wellington's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 49: A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 50: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 51: Pop Goes The Air Toad Marshall (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 52: A Big Day for Orinoco (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 53: Trouble for Orinoco (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 54: Air Toad Marshall's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 55: Foolish Penguins (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 56: A Proud Day for Kermit the Frog (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 57: No Joke for Kermit the Frog (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 58: Haunted Hudson Horstachio (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 59: Grandfather (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 60: Professor Z (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 61: Train Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 62: Wellington's Promise (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 63: Orinoco, Wellington, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 64: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 65: A New Friend for Orinoco (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 66: Orinoco, Wellington, and the Mail Delivery (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 67: Gone Fishing *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 68: The Island Song *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 69: Orville the Albatross *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 70: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 71: Haybot Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 72: Hudson Horstachio and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 73: Trust Orinoco (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 74: Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 75: Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 76: Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 77: Pingu Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 78: Orinoco and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 79: Orinoco Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 80: Orinoco Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 81: The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 82: Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 83: Woody Woodpecker's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 84: Oh Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 85: Gromit Breaks The Rules (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 86: Scaredy Characters (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 87: Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 88: Night Character *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 89: Orinoco and Oh (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 90: Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 91: Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 92: A Bad Day for Igor (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 93: Orinoco and the Jet Machine (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 94: Hooray for Orinoco (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 95: Orinoco Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 96: Escape (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 97: Lola (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 98: Nellie's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 99: Camilla the Chicken's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 100: Dee Dee's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 101: Excellent Nellie (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 102: Ernest and Stevie (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 103: Wellington's Predicament (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 104: Short Fuse to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 105: A Better View for Mighty Mouse (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 106: Mighty Mouse Takes A Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 107: What's The Matter with Hudson Horstachio? (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 108: The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 109: Wellington's New Yodel (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 110: Randall and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 111: Ernest's Duck (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 112: Justin, Squidgy, and Gromit (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 113: Every Cloud Has A Single Lining *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 114: Not So Hasty Cakes (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 115: Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 116: The Winter Song *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 117: It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 118: Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 119: The Character Roll Call *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 120: Mighty Mouse and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 121: The Characters (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 122: Kermit the Frog and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 123: Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 124: Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 125: Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 126: Orinoco and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 127: Orinoco to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 128: Nellie's Adventure (Michael Brandon) and Ending Notes: *These episodes will be told by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, Michael Brandon, Pierce Bronsan, and Mark Moraghan for the US, inspired by Shining Time Station. Category:Disney and Sega Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Disney and Sega Junior